Les années folles
by Ethrenne
Summary: "La silhouette meurtrière tapissa les murs ainsi que les restes humains de papiers marqués de glyphes étranges et réajusta son kimono ensanglanté. Zero Kiryu tourna le dos au massacre qu'il avait perpétré et s'éclipsa dans une autre petite ruelle perpendiculaire." Je ne peux pas résumer plus. Je n'ai classé cette fic dans "horror" que parce qu'il y aura quelques morts un peu sales.


- Les personnages de Vampire Knight sont propriétés exclusives de Matsuri Hino.

- Le rating est noté, donc je ne le ré-indique pas, vous n'êtes pas stupides.

- Il s'agit d'un **UA**, c'est à dire que cela se passe dans un **U**nivers **A**lternatif.

- Note : Je quitte le registre du comique, pour me lancer dans du plus... plus beurk, d'ailleurs les premières lignes annoncent la couleur. Je ne prévois pas de Happy End. Cepdendant, comme je n'ai écrit que ce chapitre-ci, je suis ouverte à toutes sugestions pour la suite.

- **Bonne lecture**

* * *

_Papiers de sang, papiers de verre. Venez les enfants, enfants de Lucifer…_

Le sang giclait dans tous les sens. Les murs de béton s'en trouvèrent bientôt repeint. Dans une petite ruelle, un homme se faisait délester de sa chair. Il voulait crier mais il ne le pouvait pas. Sa gorge avait été arrachée. Malgré la quantité de liquide qu'il perdait, il demeurait conscient et condamné à subir la douleur jusqu'au bout. Des lambeaux de peau virent s'ajouter au sang sur les murs. On s'acharnait sur ce pauvret. Après l'épiderme, ce fut au tour des os d'être violement retirés. Le désossement débuta par les parties les plus fragiles du squelette humain et se finit par le sternum. Ce qu'il restait de l'homme fut jeter au sol. Le responsable du carnage se redressa et extirpa le cœur enfoui sous la carcasse disloquée. La silhouette meurtrière tapissa les murs ainsi que les restes humains de papiers marqués de glyphes étranges et réajusta son kimono ensanglanté. Zero Kiryu tourna le dos au massacre qu'il avait perpétré et s'éclipsa dans une autre petite ruelle perpendiculaire.

Zero marchait très vite vers sa destination. Son kimono, qui n'était déjà en guère bon état avant, était poisseux du sang de cet homme infâme qu'il avait réduit au silence définitif quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce même homme reconnu de tous pour sa gentillesse et son don en médecine. Ce même homme qui, la nuit venue, s'empressait de courir les putes et de déshonorer les divines Geisha, les faisant chuter dans les bordels.

Le jeune homme ouvrit une porte dérobée en bois, ravagée par les mites. Il retira ses geta* et en entendit une dizaine d'autres claquer sur le parquet. Cinq femmes, jeunes et moins jeunes, débouchèrent des escaliers. La plus âgées de toutes, Lu-sama, se saisit des mains de Zero bien qu'elles soient pleines de sang. De sa petite voix, chevrotante en raison de ses quatre-vingt ans dépassés, elle souhaita la bienvenue au jeune homme, imitée bientôt par les quatre autres femmes. Ne prêtant pas plus attention que Lu-sama au sang, ces dernières entourèrent Zero, posant chacune une main sur lui et, ensemble, ils allèrent dans un petit salon fait de tatamis verts défraichis et d'un grand kotetsu usé par le temps. Zero aida la vielle dame à prendre place autour de la table basse puis se recula jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, prêt à débuter leur petit rituel. Comme à chaque fois, les dames le débarrassèrent de son kimono sale et s'occupèrent de nettoyer son corps du sang et de la poussière. Elles lui prirent le cœur précédemment arraché, l'une d'elle l'emporta dans une pièce annexe. Dans le même temps, les autres lui apportèrent un autre vêtement et le lui mirent. Puis, elles rejoignirent toutes Lu-sama autour du kotetsu, laissant une place au jeune homme, qui fit de même.

« Tu as l'air harassé, mon petit. »

« Oui, Lu-sama. J'ai… enfin, j'ai encore… »

« Je sais, mon petit, je sais. Tu as sauvé cette enfant. »

« Non. J'ai tué cet homme, Lu-sama. »

« Tu as sauvé cette enfant. En tuant cet homme, certes, mais grâce à toi, elle pourra réaliser son rêve et devenir une belle Geisha. »

La vieille dame ria un petit peu.

« Et puis, entre nous, mon petit, cet homme n'est pas une grande perte. »

La plus jeune des autres femmes, jusque-là silencieuses, intervint brièvement.

« Il ne détruira plus aucun avenir comme ça. »

« Pour sûr, là où il est ! Vas-donc dormir, mon petit. Demain sera peut-être plus dur encore. »

« Bonne fin de nuit Lu-sama. A vous aussi, mesdames. »

Après s'être incliné, Zero monta à l'étage et gagna sa chambre. Les dames avaient insisté pour qu'il ait la sienne. Il gagna sa couche et s'enroula dans son immense couverture trouvée dans un magasin-rabais. Le jeune homme s'endormi dès que sa tête se posa sur son vieux coussin.

OOOOOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOOO

Non loin de là, un autre jeune homme, en costume noir trois-pièces, fort beau et d'une grande élégance, avec un chapeau haut de forme sur la tête, se dirigeait vers le quartier le plus pauvre et le plus malfamé de la ville. Le lord, il portait une broche blasonnée, avait été prévenu qu'un meurtre avait été commis. Le policier qu'il avait eu au téléphone semblait très mal à l'aise et hésitait sur chaque mot, si bien que le jeune noble n'avait pas tout compris. Les mots «massacre », « bête » et « papiers bizarres » furent les seuls qu'il était sûr d'avoir saisi. Aussi, il préférait se déplacer, des fois que cela puisse animer son morne quotidien, en espérant secrètement qu'il ne s'agissait pas simplement d'un banal rixe entre deux ivrognes et des faveurs d'une prostituée comme mobile de crime. Toutefois, il était intrigué par le fait que le meurtre fut remarqué aussi vite. D'habitude dans ce quartier-ci, la police était informée au moins trois-quatre jours, voire une semaine après les événements, du fait que le lieu appartenait à ce que la société moderne faisait de plus mauvais et nuisible : les immigrés, les déviants mentaux, les tueurs à gages, les vendeurs illégaux et les prostitués. De tous, ces derniers et dernières étaient ceux qu'il supportait le moins. Il éprouvait envers les prostitués masculins surtout une haine féroce. Qu'un homme, le dominant, censé être fière et ayant le pouvoir, puisse s'abaisser à écarter les cuisses et à se faire pénétrer comme une femme était pour le nobliau une aberration passible d'extermination pure et simple.

« Lord Kuran ! »

Quand il entendit son nom, le jeune homme s'arrêta. En se retournant il remarqua qu'un policier plutôt enrobé courait à toutes jambes vers lui. L'homme de loi vint à son côté. Lord Kuran lui tendit un mouchoir afin qu'il puisse éponger sa sueur.

« Enfin…pfff… j'vous….fuiiit…fff…j'vous tr…chhh… trouve. »

« Régulez votre souffle, je ne comprends rien à vos paroles. »

L'officier du sentir le regard menaçant vers lui car il se redressa dans la seconde, semblant se souvenir en présence de qui il était.

« Veuillez m'scusez, Lod'Kuran. »

Le jeune homme soupira.

«Que me voulez-vous ? »

« Hein ? Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Mon nom à moi c'est Enma*. J'ai été dépêché pa' l'commissaire pour vous conduire au fond du bled là, dans l'quartier aux putes. »

« Bien. Conduisez-moi alors, comme vous dîtes. »

« Ouais, ouais. Allez v'nez my lord. Par contre, j'vous préviens, vous en faites ce que vous voulez hein. »

« Oui ? »

« Vous mettez jamais dans un coin sombre et vous prom'nez pas seul, enfin le truc classique quoi. Mais bon, dans c'trou, les trucs classiques deviennent vite les trucs de survie. »

« Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre en cas d'attaques, dont je doutes qu'elles se produisent. »

« Z'êtes bien sûr de vous, my lord. »

« Je suis un lord, comme vous le dites si bien. Personne n'oserait s'en prendre à moi, au risque de représailles. »

« Mouais, si vous l'dite. V'nez my lord, le commissaire est pas très commode. »

Le policier bouffi partit devant. Sa démarche était presque comique tant il se dandinait sur ses petites jambes. Le noble le suivait aisément, il faisait un pas là où Mr Enma en faisait trois. Un froissement de tissu attira l'attention de lord Kuran. De nature curieuse, combinée à une certaine arrogance, Kaname cessa de suivre son guide et s'engagea dans une ruelle parallèle, à l'affût d'un autre bruit. Le tissu se fit de nouveau entendre, malgré le fait qu'il n'y ait personne. Certain qu'il ne pourrait rien lui arriver, dénué de toute inquiétude, le jeune homme s'enfonça davantage dans la rue sombre de plus en plus étroite. Bientôt, pour continuer à avancer il dut marcher de côté, les murs laissant à peine d'espace pour qu'il se glisse entre eux.

Arrivé au bout, il déboucha sur une place circulaire, totalement isolée du reste du monde par les bâtiments la délimitant, les seuls accès étant des passages comme celui qu'avait emprunté Kaname. Le sol était pavé, comme dans l'ancienne époque. Les bâtiments semblaient dater aussi, au moins du 18ème siècle. Il n'y avait pas un seul oiseau, aucun courant d'air, le tout paraissait figé comme si le temps ne s'écoulait pas. En s'avançant vers le centre du lieu, Le jeune noble remarqua une silhouette. C'était une jeune fille d'environ 16 ans qui dansait. Kaname reconnu le bruit de tissu. L'adolescente chantait également. Le lord s'immobilisa à quelques mètres d'elle, l'observant virevolter et pousser sur sa voix.

« Je savais que tu viendrais. »

Kaname fut surpris qu'elle s'adresse à lui de manière si abrupte.

« Comment cela, tu « savais » ? »

« On le savait toutes. Il n'y a que _lui_ qui l'ignorait, qui l'ignore encore. »

« Qui est ce « _lui_ » dont tu parles ? »

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas, elle se mit juste à rire de son joli rire d'enfant. Il persévéra pour assouvir sa curiosité.

« Qui est-il,_ lui_ ? »

« Tu insistes en plus. C'est assez malpoli. »

« Je suis Kaname Kuran, de la noble famille Kuran, et j'en suis le seul héritier. Je n'ai pas à être poli. »

Loin de l'impressionner, la réplique ne fit que la faire rire encore.

« Mais quelle arrogance ! Ton rang ne te servira pas ici, personne ne connait « la noble famille Kuran » ou autres. Moi je sais parce que j'ai vu ton arrivée dans mon rêve. Les autres auraient été beaucoup moins cléments. Alors, pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien je suis venue à ta rencontre. »

« Parce qu'il y en a d'autres comme toi ? »

« Mmh, oui et non. »

Cette petite commençait à agacer Kaname. Il n'y avait aucune clarté dans son discours. Il ne savait pas si elle l'enjoignait à rester ou si elle se comportait ainsi pour qu'il parte.

« C'est oui ou c'est non ? »

« Tu es si catégorique, comme tous les gens de ton entourage. Pour vous, qui avez abandonné la simplicité pour le luxe, il n'y a toujours que deux voies possibles. C'est ce qui fait de vous des êtres cruels et faux. »

« Vas-tu répondre à mes questions à la fin ? »

« Si seulement tu posais les bonnes, sûrement. »

« Bien, cela est nouveau. Il y a donc des informations que tu m'autoriserais à obtenir. Merveilleux. »

L'adolescente s'assit sur un banc au milieu de la place et d'un geste de la main invita Kaname à en faire de même. Le lord de bougea pas. Ne semblant même pas affectée par ce refus, la jeune fille se mit à battre des pieds dans le vide.

« Dis-moi, tu n'étais pas censé aider la police à résoudre une affaire de meurtre ? »

« En quoi cela te concerne ? Tu y étais ? »

Kaname n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être acide.

« Non je n'ai rien vu. En revanche, je sais qui celui que tu cherches. »

* * *

geta* : ce sont des chaussures en bois japonaise

Enma* : le nom n'ai pas choisi au hasard. Il s'agit du dieu gardien des enfers, chez les boudhistes. Je ne peux pas me l'imaginer autrement que comme un petit homme rondouillard, le côté sympathique en plus.


End file.
